Moose and Jade
by calzonaboradesterekchalek
Summary: Moose and Jade decide to see how their relationship would work out but will it fail once Tori, Andre, Beck, Robbie, Cat, and Trina are in the middle? Bori, Jade/Moose, Cabbie.


**A/N: This random idea popped up when I was watching a re-run of Victorious. I will miss Victorious. A new episode could've aired yesterday but not anymore. I hate Saturdays now. It always reminds me Victorious is over.**

**Jade's POV**

I sat in the car still kissing Moose. I pull away and look at him. "Maybe we should head to Karaoke Dokie." I put my hands on the steering wheel and start the car. When I put my hand on the center console, I feel our hands brush together. I look at him and we make eye contact.

"Moose, I have a question. Earlier you said you liked Canadian girls because they weren't weird unlike L.A. girls so...why did you kiss me back?"

"I kissed you back because I lied about liking Canadian girls. I just didn't want to hurt Tori and Cat's feelings by saying I like...you." Okay, that was really cheesy...but sweet. "They probably left Karaoke Dokie by now so why don't we head to my hotel room."

"Sure. Um, how about we watch _The Scissoring _while we're there?"

"I'm gonna have to pack while we watch it. I'm leaving tomorrow." Moose looked at the window and then looked back. He put his hand in mine and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh. Well, I'll help you pack...if you're okay with that." I leaned back in the chair and drove to his hotel as he directed me the way. We got out once we got there and went to his apartment.

"So, what time do you leave tomorrow?" I put my keys down on a table.

"About like 1:30 but I have to be at the airport around 11 or 11:20. It takes a long time to get over the border." Moose sat on the couch and I went over to sit. I played with his hand as he grabbed the remote with his other hand. He turned the channel to CBS and a show named Jericho was on. "I'm gonna go get my suitcase." Moose got up and went to get the suitcase from his closet.

"Hey, Moose, you kind of look like Stanley!" They actually look very much alike.

"Ah, damn!" I look at why he said that. He spilt his coffee. He took his shirt off to clean it and I couldn't help but stare. Dang, he is built. Is it getting hot in here?

"Like what you see?" Moose catches me staring.

"Well, there are a lot of similarities. You're both built really nicely, and you both have blue eyes and brown sandy hair."

"Hey! We could be like Stanley and Mimi. I'm like Stanley and you're Mimi. Mean, stubborn, and sarcastic. Jade, do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Yes."

I watch the rest of the episode. He comes over and sits down with his suitcase. Our hands brush together as I help him pack. We look at each other and he leans in. I kiss back and lay down with his lips still pressed on me. He trails his kiss down to my neck, tickling every minute. I giggle and bring his head up. I kiss him. He picks me up and carries me over the bed. He throws me on the bed and my body craves for more. He jumps on top of me and our lips connect. A million sparks explode. "Take it off." I whisper.

"What?"

"Take off whatever you want." He takes off my pants and trails kisses down to my stomach. Before we know it, we're under the covers, our clothes our off, and we're asleep.

**The Next Morning**

I wake up to a sleeping Moose next to me. I look at the clock to see its 9:30. "Moose, its 9:30." I warn him since it was a long drive to the airport and he needed to get dress.

"Okay. I might as well get up now."

"I'll drive you."

Moose sits up and gets out of bed. When he is about to walk to the bathroom when there is a knock at the door.

"I'll be there in a minute!" Moose shouts as he puts on pants. He downloads a _Fake Message _app on his phone and then puts a fake message on there saying I'll drive him.

"You know you could just easily tell him that we talked about it last night, right?"

"Oh well."

"Hey, can I borrow a clean pair of pants and a shirt?"

"Sure. You can get some out of my suitcase." I walk to the suitcase near his bed and unzip it. He opens the door and Beck, Robbie, Andre, Tori, and Cat are standing there.

"Hey, Moose, would you like it if I drove you?"

"Sorry, man, but Jade and I talked last night and she's driving me, but thanks for asking." Moose closed the door and turned to me to see me fully clothed.

"How would I return this shirt and these pants back to you?" I gesture to the outfit.

"You can keep it."

"Really, you sure?"

"Yeah, so you can remember me bye."

"How are we gonna handle this long distance relationship?" I sit on the edge of the bed and he sits next to me, and puts his hand on my knee.

"We'll call each other every day, we Skype each other, and we'll make monthly trips to see each other." He looks at me and I see a hint of sadness in his eyes. "Know what? I'm not leaving. I'm not gonna leave you. Jade, I love you and I don't want us to be apart." He finishes and laughs. He hangs his head down and then looks at me. "That was really cheesy."

"Yeah, but it was sweet. When does your rent here end?"

"Today."

"Well, you can come stay at my place. How do we tell the others? I mean, how are Tori and Cat gonna take it? They really like you."

"We can keep it a secret for a while. And I'll hide somewhere in your house they'll never look. Like the vent."

I laugh and get up. I grab my purse and keys. "Where do you want to go?"

"I don't know. Karaoke Dokie or a club?"

"Karaoke Dokie." I answer as he gets up and walks to the door. We walk down to my car and get in. Once we get to Karaoke Dokie, I see Beck's car here. They're probably performing 'Tinkle Aid'. We walk in to see them getting ready for it.

"Wow. What are you gonna do?" I ask when I approach them. "Help people while they tinkle?"

"Funny you-" Tori spots Moose. "Moose, I thought you left."

"I decided to stay in town for a couple of days."

"Attention, everybody!" Mr. Ferguson comes up on stage.

"There will be a singing competition before Robbie Shapiro, Andre Harris, Beck Oliver, Tori Vega, Cat Valentine, and Jade West perform "Tinkle Aid".

"I'm not gonna be in it." I shouted. Tori and Cat go on stage and start singing something dedicated to Moose.

"This is for my love, Moose."

"No he's mine!"

"Guys..." I shouted. I look at Moose who nods indicated that we should tell him before things got violent. "Moose and I are dating now."


End file.
